Kage Tokomodo
Kage Tokomodo (影 とコモド, Kage no Tokomodo lit. Shadows and Komodo) ... Appearance *eyes are bright purple, short hair. He possesses a long scar down the left side of his face, running from his left temple through his eye, jutting back slightly towards his ear, then finally tracing down his jawbone where it ends. *He usually wears a rather formal, almost militaristic, attire. The trademark of his attire is a long white trench coat with a gold lined hem. It is also adorned with a number of gold buttons, on the shoulders and wrists, which are colored black. Underneath, Kage sports a black vest with 6 double breasted buttons, as well as a black tie with a purple gem adorned on the knot. He wears a pair of white dress-pants, and adorns his white shoes with the same purple gem found on his tie. *megs hung at his hips that pulse with a gull purple light. Personality Kage is usually a person with good manners towards others (except for his brother). He doesn't really like to fight, because it's not his favorite thing to do. But he shows great hatred toward his older brother, Kazuya Tokomodo. They were separated from each other when they were born and finally met each other at a Magic Academy. Even though Kazuya treated him nicely, Kage did not get along with Kazuya. History Sypnosis Beast Upon Giants: Kage went out on a job with Nokimo in order to neutralize a group of Giants! Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Power Arc of Embodiment Arc of Embodiment: A dangerous magic to everyone who faces it, primarily because of its extremely daunting capabilities. As the name might suggests, Arc of Embodiment essentially allows an individual to embody anything within their imagination to established reality; a form of , in that sense. By using their own magical power and combining it with their willpower, the Arc of Embodiment can give physical sustenance to anything that the user desires. This can range from a simple pair of spectacles to giant monstrosities of magic, provided that they are within the limitations of the magical power the user possesses. Furthermore, dependent on the skill the user holds with the magic, the constructs can be rapidly created in order to avoid with quite some ease. Take Over Take Over: Aside from his dislike of combat, Kage have the ability to "take over" the power (or the body, in the case o a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. *'Beast Soul': This particular form of Take Over allows the user to record a monster or a monster's body part they have touched and then either take their form or summon it into their own arm. It is said that the user actually defeated the beasts before "recording" their form. **'Beast Arm: Black Bull': Kage transform either his left or right arm into a black bull's arm and releases great strength within the power. **'Beast Soul: Cerberus': Kage performs a full-body take over that takes the shape and power of the guardian of Hell's gate. Data Scan Magic Data Scan Magic: Kage's secondary and favorite magic. When Kage uses this magic, several screens appear in front of the him showing the many statistics (or properties for non living things) of the target as well as the type of magic and how powerful said magic is if the target is a mage. The body statistics scanned include height, weight, strength, speed, and flexibility, plus the faults and strengths of their seperate body-parts, for example their legs or shoulders. The screens are also able to show heartrate, blood pressure, brain usage, intelligence level, and much more.This magic can also be used to record events as long as the Kage took part in it. Another function of this magic is a communication system as long as the Kage allows connection with another person. This magic can be combined with MEGS, but only Kage knows how. *'Search': **'Phantom Seeker': **'Ultimate Seeker': MEGS MEGS Quotes Quotes by Kage Quotes to Kage Trivia Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Tokomodo Family